Sakura's Secret
by DivineShana
Summary: sakura has been in search of someone that she has not seen in 50 years but she runs into someone else when shes looking for him but the one she runs into she also knew but he does not remember her and so she thinks that the one shes looking for might also
1. Who is this Sakura person

Disclamer: i dont own inuyasha or its charaters but i do own sakura because shes my idea

Chapter 1: Whos is this sakura person

There was a pretty miko walking in the forest she had long ravenblack hair with a tint of blue, and had myogany eyes. She was walking past flower feild when she saw a miko that looked younger than her. The miko that was laying down had brown hair with blond highlights in it and had emerald eyes. She goes up to the young miko but she sensed her and shot strat up and went for her swords and thats when the first miko asked her her name and she said '' Sakura''. The first miko said '' my name is Kikyo''. The two talked for hours about their life as for kikyo it was what her life used to be.

(s) ''So you were betryed by your ex-lover". (k) ''yes and now he's in love with my reincarnation and she wants too see my demise so she can have him I'm letting him choose who he wants to be with even though i know he will choose her over me because we've grow apart in the past fifty years. But i cant give up how about u whats your story as too y ur here''. (s) ''well I'm the high miko of my village and i was sent out by the head of my village to search for and youkai that has been terrorizing the land . I have sensed it for sometime now but I never thought that it would be this bad . So now im here and that's my story what's your ''. (k) I'm looking for a youki myself and the shikon shards that my stupid rencarnation scadered.'' (s) '' well i better get going I neeed to kill the youkai soon I'll see you later Lady Kikyo''. (k) '' good bye Lady Sakura''. and so they went their separate ways.

While in another part of the forest the inu gand were setting up for camp.

(ka) '' Inuyasha dont u think we should keep looking for the jewle shards''. (I) '' We will later kagome I smell a sent that is different form others and I want to see if it will sense us or not so SHUT UP!''

(sa) '' Inuyasha you dont have too yell I sensed it a while back as well to I understand what you want to do- sango was cut off by hearing russles in the bushes near them and a black cat came out and a flea bounced off it's back and right on inuyasha and started sucking his blood.smack and the flea fell right in inuyashas hand. (I) '' myouga what are u doing here''. (my) master inuyasha I came to tell you that while i was trying to find u and the group i came across kikyo in the forest i saw her talking to some other miko they talked for hours on end I heard what they said and i came too tell u so while myouga told the gang what he heard .

Sakura was wandering the forest when she came upon the gangs campsite and she heard some of what myouga had said

s- _I thought i sensed someone watching me and kikyo talking and now i know it was that flea._ she then looks and inuyasha _It cant be he was pinned i saw it myself and he looks just like ''him''._

(I) ''kagome shoot an arrow over in that tree''. (ka) '' WHAT ! why should i wast an arrow by shooting it over there''.

(I) ''shut up and just do it''. so she shoots the arrow at the tree and sakura jumps down with the arrow in her hand.

(s) '' impressive but i still think that YOU are not WORTHY to have kikyo's soul you!''

everyone gasps but sakura. (my) ''Thats her shes the other miko''.

(I) '' So your the one that talked to kikyo''.

(s)'' Yes i am so what's it to you your just a two timing creep INUYASHA!''

(I) how do you know my name i never told u it''.

(sa) '' we do not need to know how she know are names right now what we need to know is why she is here and what she want's''.

(m) ''sango's right''.

(sh) '' So why are you here and what do you want''.

(s) '' well for starters my name is sakura and you will find out the answers for those questions soon enough but not right now''.

AN: im going to stop here and if u dont like my story, grammer, and my spelling THAN DONT READ IT U FUCKING MORONS.

plz R&R.


	2. AN

2 AN

FYI this is going out to '' The Suethor Hunter''

Sakura is not really a priestess she is a dog demon that can change form and gather and powers she wants in that form and she will not be one of inuyashas ''buddies'' she hates inu and kagome all shes thinking is that he looks like someone else that she knows so u can go kill ur self for all i care becsuse u shouldnt jump to conclusions like this if what im saying in my stories gets through to u. o and if u want u can flame but ill just u the flame to make my story better so u can go to hell for all i care got that bitch and just so u know i dont care what u think this is my first story that ive tempted to wright.Also this is not ral so i can put anything i wanin this. It will get better later on but considering that many ppl might not bother reading it because it may suck i might not continue it but the reason for that wont be because of u. now if anyone wants to flame they can i dont care as i said before but i will say this if anyone wants to jump to conclusions like u they will get a personally email form me.


End file.
